Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) provides a set of standards for connecting and transferring data between computers and peripheral devices. A SCSI command is the basic unit of communication in a SCSI storage system. The SCSI Primary Command Set defines and maintains a set of standard SCSI commands.
Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) is a computer bus used to move data to and from computer storage devices. One of the protocols utilized by SAS is the SAS/Serial Management Protocol (SMP). SMP may be regarded as a newer protocol compare to the standard SCSI commands.